Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed and sized for use by children. The vehicles are typically wheeled vehicles, with at least one wheel that is adapted to be steered responsive to steering inputs, such as via a steering assembly with a steering mechanism positioned for use by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat. The vehicles also include a drive assembly that is adapted to propel the vehicle along a ground surface. The vehicles may be motorized vehicles, in which case the drive assembly includes one or more battery-powered motors that are adapted to drive the rotation of at least one driven wheel.